The Ultimatum
by Rsdimka
Summary: After the Cabin in Shadow kissed, when Dimitri and Rose decide to live together. A storm hits their life, which leaves them both pining.
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimatum

Guys, this is my first story. Please no harsh comments. Do give me suggestions to improve my writing.

Vampire Academy being one of my favorite series, I have decided to write on it. This chapter will be in Rose's POV. Hope you guys like it!

Rsdimka

Chapter 1

It was a week since Dimitri and I have had our special moments in the Cabin. Things were alright between us, except that he hadn't let me touch him even once after that. Our training sessions were as scheduled. I caught a few rare display of emotions on his face. Pure love and care. I knew he still loved me, but we had to be safe in the Academy premises. He still felt we had a chance to be together, provided I reveal the truth about myself and Dimitri to Lissa. Even I felt she had a right to know, she was my best friend and confided in me always. Also we were bound to each other. I was shadow-kissed.

Finally, after a lot of attempts. I managed to tell Lissa everything that had happened between me and Dimitri. Even after I was done, she seemed to be in a shock. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke, "Damn Rose! So much has happened and you never mentioned any of this to me?! I thought I was your best friend!" "I'm extremely sorry Liss, I didn't know how to tell u." She gave one of her glories smiles and hugged me. "It's okay idiot! Please don't keep me in the dark ever again! Okay? I will talk to the authorities, someone else can be my guardian and not Dimitri" She replied. I was speechless. Lissa wasn't angry with me. She had also consented to have another guardian! There were no more barriers between myself and Dimitri, except that we had to convince the authorities. They had to accept us. According to them, we were supposed to be a student-teacher duo. But, nothing had to be revealed to anyone till Lissa got a new guardian. I also had to let my mother. I knew she wouldn't accept, but it didn't matter. Dimitri was my soulmate, we needed each other to live. It finally seemed like problems were getting solved, my life was turning into a happy phase. It seemed like a long time since I had truly smiled. The love of my life was with me, my best friend was okay with it. I was going to have Lissa and Dimitri with me forever! Nothing could get better.

Just as a smile was beginning to spread on my face, there was a knock on our room door. "Hi, are you girls busy?" I turned around to the sound of the voice and saw her beautiful face which over shadowed the scar across it.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry for the late update guys.

This is the second chapter, which is again in Rose's POV. Please continue giving your reviews to improve my writing! Thanks!

Rsdimka

CHAPTER-2

It was Tasha Ozera. Christian's aunt. Her appearance always seemed to take me by surprise. She was beautiful of course, but in a different way than others. The scar on her face seemed to enhance her beauty rather than mar it. This was a surprise for Lissa and me, we didn't know she was coming. "Come on guys, why are you giving me such a surprised look?" asked Tasha. "Tasha! We didn't know you were coming! I am so happy to see you!" Lissa replied, with a huge grin on her face. She gave Tasha a hug. I realized they were pretty close, Tasha being Lissa's boyfriend's aunt and all. I slowly got up and greeted Tasha and expressed my happiness on her sudden arrival.

My former irritation towards her for asking Dimitri to be her guardian had ceased. I was certain about Dimitri only being mine now! Snapping myself out of my imagination, I heard Tasha tell Lissa that her arrival was not really pre planned and she had wanted to see Christian. "I'm glad you came Tasha, we can go out somewhere now, it's been long." Said Lissa.

In my field training experience I had completely forgotten on how long it had been since Lissa and I had gone out somewhere. Now, all of that was over and I had done my field training pretty well. My sightings of Mason was also gone now. I also realized that, seeing the spirits was one of the shadow-kissed effects. It seemed like things were finally stabilizing.

"Okay, I should get going now. Tell Christian I have will catch up with him soon, because I have to talk to Kirova about something important." Tasha said. Lissa nodded and Tasha left us. I realized that it was time to get back to my own dorm now. It was going to be night time according to the Moroi schedule.

"Hey Liss, I should leave too. It's time to go. I don't want us getting into trouble again. Are you going to tell Christian about Dimitri and me?" Lissa pondered on the question for a second, "What do you want?" she asked me. I thought about Christian, I realized he was trustworthy. After all that we had been together at Spokane, I felt he deserved to know. He might be annoying, but he would never sell me or Dimitri. After a pause, I replied, "You can tell him if you want to." Lissa grinned, through the bond I understood how tough it must have been for her to hide such a big thing from Christian. I had made things easier for her and myself. I left her dorm in a daze, I was happy. I felt like seeing Dimitri and telling him about Lissa and all that had passed between us. My reasonable mind said it wasn't safe to visit him this late. People might doubt.

I went to the training room anyway, though I knew it was very late to find Dimitri there. I went into the room and saw the dummies there, with which I used to practice before. I also realized that I was just a few months away from my graduation. I spotted something on the bench there. Dimitri's western novel. A voice caught me by surprise then, "I knew you would come here Roza."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review guys. Hopefully I'm doing a decent job. Please keep giving your opinions. This chapter is again in Rose pov.

Rsdimka

CHAPTER-3

There he was. Dimitri. Standing in front of me. Tall and gorgeous as ever. I could never seem to get over his godly looks. Tall, lean and muscular, those dark eyes looking at me with a knowing smile. His shoulder length hair was left free unlike the usual pony tail he wore. He was in his pyjamas. I couldn't help but grin back at him. My feelings for him came crashing down onto me. I realized he was saying something. "What?" I asked him. "I asked you, what made you come here this late?" he replied. "Why were you waiting here this late comrade?" I retorted. "There is absolutely no use arguing with you Roza. Let's say I knew you were going to come. You spoke to Lissa, right? You seem keyed up." He grinned.

Unable to control myself, I ran forward and hugged him. He automatically put his arm around me. My sensible mind told me it wasn't safe to hug him here, I decided to ignore the voice and enjoyed the hug. These moments were rare for us. I marveled at the warmth I felt around him, the happy emotions erupting inside me. Finally I pulled back, after a bit of hesitation. I looked at him in the eye and he looked right back. His warm, dark, intense eyes. I was awestruck. "Lissa said okay, right? Your expression tells me something happy has happened and nothing could be happier for you than this. Am I right Rose?" Dimitri asked. God, how did this man have the ability to guess my thoughts? He knew my soul, this uncanny way to understand what I was thinking. I flung my arm around him once again. I knew this was enough for him to understand. He did. "I'm glad things are okay Roza." He spoke into my ear. "Yes Dimitri, yes! I don't know how to express my happiness. I always thought I could have only one of you, never did I imagine that, both you and Lissa could belong to my life without any issues." I knew I was rambling. I was that happy!

Dimitri pulled back. He looked at me and said, "There are issues to be dealt with Rose. It is not going to be pleasant when people will come to know about us. There are people who are going to be unhappy about this. Your mother especially. Besides, we don't know what the headmistress will think. We must be ready to face all this, but there is time. Until your graduation, then you will be assigned to Lissa and me…to someone else." Oh Dimitri. There he was, being all practical and worried. I wanted to reassure him that everything would be fine. There would be no issues. I hesitated. There was some amount of truth in what he was saying. There would be issues that Dimitri and I would have to deal with. This wasn't going to be easy. He could potentially be fired from his job of being an instructor at the Academy. He had broken a very vital rule. He had gotten romantically involved with a student. That was me. Also, he still was Lissa's future guardian, according to the others. Until they found someone as exceptional as Dimitri for Lissa, they wouldn't agree for the withdrawal. After all she was last surviving Dragomir.

He saw me wagging an inner battle and gave me an encouraging smile. I couldn't help but smile back. He had this ability to calm me. On an attempt to change the topic, I asked him, "Did you see Tasha? She is here to see Christian." He seemed surprised. I felt this satisfaction about him not knowing about Tasha. I filled him in about her sudden visit. He visibly didn't react much. After a while he replied, "I will go see her tomorrow." I got irritated. I guess he saw through my irritation, he continued, "No Rose, I had to ask her about her progress in Moroi magic. She was researching on that and improvising the last time we met her. That's it. You can come along if you wish." I didn't respond. I nodded and decided to leave the place. "Okay Dimitri, its late. I will go to my dorm now. Good night, see you tomorrow at training." I said.

"Rose, please listen. You know me right. Don't get angry. Oh, Roza.." Dimitri called out. I just walked away, not willing to listen to anything. I knew I was being unreasonable, but this wasn't fair.


End file.
